1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to management systems, control apparatuses, methods for managing session.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, communication systems such as a TV conference system for achieving conferences and communications via a communication network including the internet and dedicated lines have become common due to requirements of saving time and money taken to move to conference room, and the like. In such a communication system, upon a communication starting between communication terminals, content data such as image data and sound data is transmitted, thereby achieving communications between participants of the conference.
Also, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-076623, a technology is disclosed, in which a communication terminal selects a server to communicate with the server so as to achieve an optimal communication condition.